lalaloopsy_photographyfandomcom-20200214-history
"Suzette the Dress Modeler" by Cherryberry1456
Summary Suzette La Sweet helps her friend Tippy Tumbleina out by modeling some new dresses that she's made. Suzette the Dress Modeler DSC02578 (StDM 1).JPG|SUZETTE: "Tippy, are we getting something from Crumbs' bakery for lunch?" TIPPY: "Yeah, but I need your help on something." SUZETTE: "What? Is it something that makes me show you how much better than you? If so, I assure you, I can do that well." TIPPY: "Well, um, kind of. You see, I've made these dresses for me to wear before and after my ballet premiers, and I want to see if they look good on someone else... Like you." SUZETTE: "Yes, because I look great in everything." TIPPY: "So... You'll do it?" SUZETTE: "Sure!" DSC02579 (StDM 2).JPG|SUZETTE: "This is a dress that you'd wear at a premier?!" TIPPY: "More like... A nightshirt." SUZETTE: "What about dresses?" TIPPY: "Yes, yes. We'll get to those. Tell me, would you sleep in this shirt?" SUZETTE: "If I was you, yes. Since I'm me, no. I don't sleep in these." TIPPY: "Okay, moving on..." DSC02580 (StDM 3).JPG|TIPPY: "I like to call this one L.L. Noire." SUZETTE: "What does L.L. stand for?" TIPPY: "Lalaloopsy Land." SUZETTE: "Oh. Well, overall, I like this dress. The belt could be a little tighter, though." TIPPY: "I'll work on that." DSC02581 (StDM 4).JPG|SUZETTE: "Ew! The colors on this dress are hideous!!" TIPPY: "Frankly my dear, I don't give a darn. I like how it looks. But tell me, how does it feel?" SUZETTE: "Well, the length is nice. The texture feels fine, too." TIPPY: "Would you ever wear this?" SUZETTE: "Yes, but not in these colors." TIPPY: *Sigh* DSC02582 (StDM 5).JPG|TIPPY: "I thought you'd like this dress the best." SUZETTE: "Oooh, I do! Très magnifique!" TIPPY: "In fact, I should wear this to my next ballet recital tonight!" SUZETTE: "No! Mine! I should look better than you!" TIPPY: "Maybe I'll let you have it when we're done." SUZETTE: *Squee* DSC02583 (StDM 6).JPG|SUZETTE: "Huh? That's it? Phew, I'm actually pretty tired!" TIPPY: "Thanks, Suzette. You've been a great help." SUZETTE: "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. So what about that dress?" TIPPY: "Oh, I'm keeping it." SUZETTE: "You WHAT?!" TIPPY: "Um, how about I pay for your lunch at Crumbs' bakery?" SUZETTE: "Grr... Fine. But I'll only come to your ballet recital tonight if it's free." TIPPY: "Fine." *Sigh* DSC02584 (StDM 7-BTS).JPG|'Behind the scenes with Lucky!' LUCKY: "Hey guys! The little short's over. If you can see, I'm in the middle of all the clothes! I look pretty small here, don't I? Anyway, Tippy's nightshirt is a shirt from an unknown source, Suzette's robe is a Barbie robe, the pink belt on the L.L. Noire dress is just a pink ribbon, the hardly visible yellow belt on the dress Suzette thinks is ugly is just a rubberband, and the dresses are pieces of cloth that have holes in them for the Lalaloopsy's to stick their hands through. No sewing involved! Well, bye bye!"